


goal.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey had a goal that she never let anyone in on and that goal was to one day meet Ben Solo.or:  Rey wants to meet Ben.  Then one day she does.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	goal.

**Author's Note:**

> day 17, drabble 17.
> 
> Prompt 017 - goal.

Rey had a goal that she never let anyone in on and that goal was to one day meet Ben Solo. He was her favorite musician and had been for a long time, inspiring her to make music of her own. So, she was surprised to walk into her local coffee shop one day to see him sitting there, more surprised when he called out her name, and shocked when he said he was a fan of her music. When he asked her if they could have dinner, she said yes, knowing that it could change her life. It did.


End file.
